My Mark of Athena
by SmileGirlForever
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, let's see how it goes. I hope you like it! :) By the way thanks so much to BookwormGirl16 for helping me, without her I probably wouldn't have written this story! You should check out her Mark of Athena, it's amazing! :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO or HoO, it is all Rick Riordan's.**

Chapter 1:

Reyna's POV:

"Where is he? What happened? Does he remember me? Does he have a new girlfriend? Does he still like me?" I muttered under my breath, pacing on the Field of Mars. More thoughts intruded my mind, almost torturing me.

"Is he hurt? Did he die?" I whispered to myself, going through every worry and terror that filled my mind.

"Stop it!" I said out loud. Jason is strong. He is ok. He's one of the best people I've met, the one person I could depend on… My mind started drifting away, and I was lost in my thoughts until suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped to see Percy standing there, biting his lower lip, with nervous sea green eyes.

"Err… Erm… I think they might come soon…" He stuttered, and I sympathized. He must feel the same way I did, thinking about his girlfriend… Annie? Anna? Annabeth, that was it. I understood his tension and worry. Feeling alone, nervous, like your insides were being twisted up… Suddenly I heard a huge crowd come up behind me, so I turned and saw all of Camp Jupiter talking in low voices, suspicious of what was yet to come. I put on a serious face- I learned long ago to never let my emotions show. It just makes you look weak. Octavian stood in the front, holding a stuffed, fluffy panda and a knife, and signaled the crowd to be quiet. Slowly, everybody came to attention.

"Let us see if the entrails show us if the Greeks are friends or enemies…" He slashed open the panda and looked through the stuffing, declaring great misfortune and rough times ahead.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright, but let's focus on the present. The Greeks are coming any minute now, and we have to treat them with full respect-"I froze abruptly as a massive shadow covered the Field of Mars. The whole crowd stared behind me in wonder, gaping at the amazing sight.

Octavian stared in horror, and screamed, "THE GREEKS ARE ATTACKING!" Nobody moved, everyone was in shock. I turned slowly, and saw a huge flying ship with a golden dragon head on the front. It slowed to a halt in the open area, and suddenly a horn sounded. On the edge of the ship, you could see a Latino boy with elfish features pop up, waving like mad. He looked slightly crazy, like he had 10 too many cups of coffee. The girl with dark skin and curly hair, Hazel, the one who went on the quest to Alaska, gasped, and put her hands over her mouth. The Asian, masculine boy who's body did not match his baby face called Frank looked a bit worried, and touched Hazel's shoulder.

The boy on the ship yelled, "HEY! What's up, Romans? We're the Greek people, blah blah blah, I'm the amazing supreme commander of the Argo 2, also known as Leo. I guess that's all… OH YEAH! By the way, don't kill us. Thanks!" He grinned crazily, and disappeared. This Leo guy jumped down, and next came… Jason. I stared in shock, not able to move. He had changed so much over the past eight months. Then another girl jumped down. She had choppy hair, but somehow she had a casual look of beauty. She grinned at the crowd, then laced her fingers through Jason's. I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in time. Suddenly the world started spinning, and everything went black.

**What do you think? I hope it wasn't too bad… Don't freak out, the next chapter will have a Percabeth moment. Please leave comments! I would love suggestions. The faster you leave comments, the faster I will upload my next chapter… Anyway thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I'm going to continue my story, even though I have 2 reviews at the minute. :( I hope you like this next chapter, and remember this: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :) Anyway thanks!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

"We're almost there!"

"I know, Annabeth."

"Percy will be there!"

"I know, Annabeth!" I was starting to drive everyone (mostly Piper) crazy by stating the obvious. Don't get me wrong, Piper and I are friends, but I just couldn't stop talking, pretty much annoying everyone in the room. I mean, how would you feel if your boyfriend that you hadn't seen in eight months was waiting for you, at a camp, and you had no idea what had happened to him? Trust me: Don't try it. Not a fun experience.

I forced myself to sit still for a few minutes, and when I was about to start complaining or pacing around the room, the ship landed. Did I mention we were on a huge flying ship with a dragon head on the front? Must have forgotten that…

I leaped up and ran out of the room, sprinted to the deck, then ran back and fell into a chair. Then I realized something I would never willingly admit to anyone: I was scared. Annabeth Chase was scared to see her boyfriend? I shook my head, nervous, but I stood up and walked over to Piper and Jason.

Jason had dark circles under his eyes and his blonde hair was messed up, like he hadn't slept well the night before. I shot him a sympathetic glance, and turned to the deck. Leo was already there, yelling nonsense at the Romans. I watched as he jumped over the edge of the ship, grinning wildly at everyone. Next, Jason jumped down, and Piper followed. I started making my way to the edge slowly, and suddenly I heard a huge crowd gasp.

I quickly jumped over the edge to see a girl lying on the floor. I sprinted over and checked her pulse. She had only fainted. I started announcing this to the audience, and then I froze. A boy with sea green eyes and black hair was staring at me.

I stared back. I could sense the Roman's eyes on us, awaiting our next move. Simultaneously, we ran at each other and hugged tightly, then kissed. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. After a few minutes, I heard some coughing, almost hacking, and we broke apart and turned. I saw a scrawny teen with blonde hair staring at us, with hate, and almost amusement on his face.

He said sarcastically with his eyebrows raised, "The romance is really sweet, but do you think we could get to the point, possibly?"

"Shut it, Octavian." Percy growled at him. I glared at Octavian with pure fury. Something about this guy really ticked me off, and let me say, my first impressions were never wrong.

**What do you think? It seemed like a good place to stop… I will try to write new chapters and post them as often as possible, but please review! :) I hope you liked it, please tell me if you liked it or what I could add or do better, thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm** **soooo happy I got more reviews for the last chapters! I was smiling the whole day! Anyway back to the story… I'm making this chapter longer for you all, and I'm sorry if it is kind of boring but I have to explain everything before I get to the good parts… But please please review! I really appreciate it when people review. Well I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out already, I do not own PJO, HoO, or the prophecy of seven, it is all Rick Riordan's.**

Chapter 3:

Leo's POV:

"What's up Octavian? You Romans sound pretty cool, dude."

"Go away."

"So Octavian, hey, can I call you Oct? Oct is a pretty cool nickname, you've got to admit…"

"Leave me alone, you Greek buffoon!" Octavian snapped. I raised my eyebrows and walked away, grumbling. Maybe there was someone more friendly I could talk to. I saw a boy and a girl sitting by a tree, so I decided to make some new friends.

"Hey, aren't you two of the people who went on that terrifying trip to Alaska?" I grinned at them.

The boy with the baby face and muscular body spoke up, "I'm Frank, and this is Hazel. You're Leo, right?" I beamed at being recognized. The girl… Hazel… She was staring at me like I would either disappear or attack her, even though I wasn't going to do either.

"Yeah, I'm Leo, supreme commander of the Argo 2! Hey, you're Hazel right? How come you look all freaked out? I'm not going to bite…"

Hazel whispered, "Sammy?" and tears came to her eyes.

"Who's Sammy? And what did I say-" Was as far as I got before she burst into tears right in front of me.

I stared in shock and muttered, "I'll just… go…" and ran away. I walked around for a little while, confused at what had just happened. The Hephaestus temple looked pretty cool, and the Romans had done some nice work building the whole camp. As I gave myself a tour, I found Piper talking to Annabeth.

I yelled at her, "Hey Beauty Queen! What up?"

She turned and said once I got over to her, "No need to shout, Repair Boy. My ears are working fine." She grinned and gave me a shove.

I gave a half hearted smile and shrugged, "These Romans are so uptight. It's like they don't know what the word fun means. Or funny, or humor, or any words that define my personality…" I sighed and sat on a log.

Piper frowned, and sat next to me, saying, "Hey, they're going through a lot, and they don't know who to trust. If we're part of the seven, we have to get used to being around them, and they have to get used to being around us. Let's just relax, have fun, and kick back."

I grinned but raised an eyebrow, "Are you charmspeaking me? 'Cuz charmspeaking is allowed, but Leo is off limits…"

She shot me a horrified glance and shoved me, and we both started laughing. Annabeth had been watching the whole time, and she cracked up too. We all kept laughing until Reyna called a senate meeting in thirty minutes.

After thirty minutes, I figured out a few things: I don't like OCD gods, I don't like senate meetings, and I will never wear a toga. Not necessarily in that order. Luckily as soon as we found out about the meeting, we went to the city border. We spent 10 minutes with Terminus, adjusting boulders, straightening my shirt, etc, 15 minutes finding the senate room, and 5 minutes watching people shifting uncomfortably in their togas, which were staying on with great difficulty.

After a few minutes of chatter, everyone stopped as Reyna held up her hand and said, "Obviously the Greeks have arrived, and they came in a giant warship. We have determined them as friends, until they do something that shows we can't trust them. But first, we must discuss the prophecy. It is, _Seven half bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall_-"

"_An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of Death_. Yes, yes, we know. Your point is?" Octavian finished hurriedly, earning an annoyed glare from Reyna, who looked surprisingly well after passing out a few hours before.

"The point is, it says that seven half bloods shall answer the call. Who will those seven half bloods be?" Reyna finished. There was an awkward silence until Percy stepped up.

"Frank, Hazel, and I have to be three of the half bloods mentioned. We went on a quest together, and Gaea said we were important or whatever…" He ended awkwardly, he obviously didn't like bragging.

Jason stood up and said, "Piper, Leo, and I are going too. Can't you tell?"

The room was dead silent until Octavian jumped up and said, "There is one more spot left. I believe I should go because I have the gift of prophecy and- "

"I'll do it." Annabeth interrupted. All eyes were on her.

She took a deep breath and said, "The other prophecy says, Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Isn't it obvious? I am Athena's daughter, or wisdom's daughter, so I obviously have a part in this."

Reyna, with a pale face, agreed, "So it is settled. The seven are Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. Leo, when do you think would be a good time to depart for Rome?"

I cleared my throat, aware of everyone watching me, and said, "How about tomorrow at noon? That way we'll have time to get our supplies and prepare for the trip."

Reyna nodded, "All in favor?" Every senator raised their hand.

"You leave tomorrow at noon. Senate, dismissed."

**What do you think? Please please please comment! It would make my day. Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for not giving up on me! :) Everyone reading this is awesome. I looooved your comments for the last chapter by the way, it made me keep writing, so please comment! Anyway this chapter goes on at the same time of Leo's chapter pretty much.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not at all own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan owns it all.**

Jason's POV:

As I walked around camp blindly, dozens of questions swarmed through my head. Why did Reyna faint when she saw me? Was it because I held hands with Piper? Would the Romans attack the Greeks? What would happen on the quest? Who should I choose between Piper and Reyna… I sighed and sat under a tree. I knew I would be going on the quest with Piper, and we knew each other better, but I've been through so much with Reyna… No. I like Piper better, and I would be with her more often in the future. I just can't let my sympathy get the best of me… I sighed and put my head in my hands, then Percy walked over.

"Hey dude."

"Hey." I muttered half heartedly.

He frowned and said, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. So what's up?"

He sat down and thought for a minute, then said, "So about the praetor thing… If you want the position back, you can have it…"

I stared at him in shock. A Roman willingly giving up power? That was not the Roman way. Of course, he is Greek… Then I kept thinking. This could be my chance to get back the life I had wanted for the past eight months, but then I would have to pick between Reyna and Piper again. I silently realized the answer.

"No. We will both be leaving for Rome soon, I have no idea when, but obviously we can't be in two places at once, so it won't make much of a difference.

He grinned, "Friends?"

"Friends," I agreed. Just then, a demigod ran to us announcing a senate meeting in 30 minutes. We got their fine, but Percy looked very uncomfortable in his toga, also known as a masculine dress. I knew what he felt like, so I sympathized. The senate meeting went by pretty fast. I acted casual, getting up when I needed to, so I felt pretty comfortable, after all, I had been in many senate meetings. After Reyna said, "Senate, dismissed," I huge crowd rushed out, smiling at the sun after being in the dark hall, so I was one of the last in the room.

I was about to leave when I heard a voice. "Jason, sit." It was Reyna, looking annoyed, and sad. Sad? Reyna was never sad. She did a good job of hiding it, except you could tell from her eyes. They were like dark holes that knew no end to sadness and terror. I looked away and sat down.

"Yes?" I asked carefully.

She looked like she was trying to swallow a small, hairy animal, and said, "I saw you hold hands with that Piper girl. You betrayed me for some dumb Aphrodite chick? Well, let-me-tell-you-this." Now her eyes were full of anger and resentment. I almost wished for her sad eyes to come back, as now she was up in my face.

"No matter what you do, I will be back, and I will not give up until I get what I want. Jason Grace. I, daughter of Bellona, the war goddess, have given you my warning. I will let you make a decision. She stormed out of the room, so I was left alone. I walked out slowly, and about halfway through the city, where there were toddlers chasing seagulls and pigeons, I saw Percy waiting for me, and Reyna storming past everyone who had already left up ahead.

Percy glanced at me and said, "Some ex-girlfriend you've got there," obviously guessing what had just happened, and I nodded miserably.

**Please comment and tell me what you think :) Sorry if it was short… I will try to post chapters more often. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So I hope you like this next chapter, I spent all day thinking about it and working on it (just kidding, I do have a social life. But I thought about it for a while though!) , and while writing it I had a major writers block. Don't worry, I got over it. Please review!**

**WARNING: This may not be right for you if you do not react well to very sad stories. :) hehe… but really. It is very sad :,-(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, it is Rick Riordans, etc.**

Ch. 5

Octavian's POV:

"I hate Greeks. I hate Romans. I really hate Romans," I muttered to myself. It was after the senate meeting, and I was feeling more depressed and angry than ever. I sat on my bed, and my mind drifted away as I remembered the day my world turned upside down... I was sitting on my bed 6 years ago, thinking of how wonderful it would be to get out of our apartment. We were in the heart of Greece, and I was living in a small apartment with my mother and sister.

My mom yelled from the living room, "Octavian, time to go!" so I got up and ran over. She was sitting in the living room, looking beautiful, like always, in the middle of a dirty, cluttered, mess. My little sister, Jade, also a child of Apollo, was sitting next to her, bright and cheerful as ever. Her bright green dress and light brown pigtails made her look like a carefree, normal, six year old. I had to smile. The three of us walked outside into my mom's hometown, Greece. I grew up in the states but we were living here for a year to have an adventure. I ended up having more of an adventure than I had hoped...

"Where are we going today, Mom?" I asked, curious.

"Today, we're going on a train to Rome!" she answered, excited. Jade wasn't listening to our conversation, she was too busy giggling and shrieking with delight, watching a street performer pretend to be a mime.

"You know how dangerous it is for Greeks to go to Rome," I told her in a low voice.

"Haha, stop worrying! We'll have a great time," she said, her eyes sparkling. After we got on the train, I watched my mother and Jade play I-spy, then I slowly drifted to sleep. My dreams were more disturbing and horrifying than ever. I could see a dark alleyway in Rome where some Roman men were sleeping, knifes at their sides and a huge truck parked behind them. The scene changed to my father, Apollo, and it was like a black and white television show.

"Don't go to Rome! If you do, something terrible will happen!" my father warned, and I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what would happen.

The dream became fuzzy, and I muttered, "Wait... Dad..." and everything went back. I was awoken by Jade shaking my shoulders, giggling.

"We're here! Yay!" she said happily.

I jumped up and said shakily, "Mom... Dad sent me a dream message, and he said not to come here."

My mother smiled and said, "You and your father worry too much," and she walked off the train. Jade ran after her, and I had no choice but to follow. We came to a road, and my mother walked around blindly, exploring the new city, Jade holding her hand, and I was being paranoid and trailing behind.

"This is a bad idea... We should find somewhere safe..." I advised nervously. As we walked through the streets of Rome, we found a very familiar dark alleyway. My mom and sister started walking down it, but I froze.

"M-m-mom...J-jade...S-stop-p..." I stuttered, I was frozen in shock and terror as I finally understood. The same truck from the dream was at the end of the alleyway. Jade and my mother got close to it, and it suddenly turned on. _Romans Rule!_ Was spray-painted on the side of the truck, and a gang of 4 Romans came and pulled my mother and sister into the truck. I was at the edge of the street, frozen. In my mind I was screaming, but there was nothing I could do.

My mother yelled at me as she and Jade were dragged into the truck, "There is money in your coat pocket! Fly to San Francisco and go to Camp Jupiter! We'll be fine!" The truck sped past me, with my mother and Jade trapped inside. After fainting and sobbing, I made my way to San Francisco and found Camp Jupiter. I never spoke of the experience, or found out what had happened to Jade and Mom. I was brought back to the present by tears falling onto my cheeks. I curled my hands into fists thinking of how Romans ruined my life, and I vowed to myself to do everything in my power to destroy them from the inside, even if it meant the end of the world.

**Sooooo what do you think? Sorry if it is depressing but you have to know what happened for later in the story. Remember: Octavian is still evil, so don't think he's different from the Son of Neptune… Anyway please please please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Sooooo I almost didn't continue my story because I didn't results with the last chapter. I'm sorry if it was depressing or something… Anyway PLEASE review or I just might not continue my story and uploading chapters and I will probably delete it because I have low confidence in it… If you don't want that to happen, Please review and give tips or just say something random or nice, THANK YOU to anyone reading this! If you want me to mention you in an authors note, let me know in a review, and I will! :) anyway I hope you like this Chapter… wait, it's already Chapter 6? Wow, time has flown by! :) sorry about that… anyway please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, it's Rick Riordan's.**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV:

My emotions are: Happy, glad, sad, excited, nervous, annoyed, sympathy, and pretty much every feeling out there. I'm happy that I can see Annabeth and all my old friends, sad, nervous, and excited for leaving Camp Jupiter for the quest, annoyed, because… *cough, Octavian, cough*, and sympathy for Jason. I was getting ready for leaving for Camp Half Blood, and later sailing to Rome. I left my cabin and went out to find Leo. He was putting finishing touches on the ship, and it looked magnificent. A huge, shiny warship with a dragon head on the front, and a luxury cabin inside with a room for everyone. I gaped at the sight while Leo walked up to me.

"What do you think?" He said proudly.

"It's amazing! I can't wait. Ready to go?"

"Yup, we can have lunch at 11, then prepare for the journey for an hour before we set off."

"Ummm, Leo? It's 10:55." I reminded him.

"Holy Zeus! Let's go!" and we ran off to the dining hall.

The spirits were particularly busy, zipping around and feeding Romans and Greeks their comfort foods. Of course, most of the Greeks had stayed at camp, but a few came along. Clarisse was making friends with some of the Romans, no surprise there. Connor and Travis Stoll were seeing how many people's shoe laces they could tie together by crawling under the tables before they challenged the Romans to a battle, which resulted in many people falling on their faces. Octavian was no-where to be seen. Us seven sat on our own, thinking of what materials we would need.

"We will need medicine, nectar, bandages, ropes, weapons, spear parts and tools in case the ship malfunctions, and food and water." Annabeth calculated, and we decided who would bring what, and if anybody thought of anything we might need while getting the supplies, they could get it as well. At 11:45, Reyna called for attention.

"The seven half-bloods shall leave for the Greek camp soon, so help them prepare for 15 minutes before they head off. 15 minutes later, we were ready to go. As me, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Annabeth climbed aboard, we all waved to the Romans as Leo made the ship rise, then fly in the direction of Camp Half blood.

We all sat on the deck, relaxing and telling stories about our quests. We all gasped and laughed and parts, acting like we knew each other for years. They found it amazing that I fell from a glacier, and they laughed when Frank turned into a pig for them. Around 3, we heard the sound of wings, and two loud voices yelling. We all prepared our weapons, and around the corner came two of my old friends.

"Why did we have to fly all the way over here? Why couldn't we just stay at Bargain Mart and sell whoopee pies and chocolate cake? The red velvet cupcakes were 25% off this week," Stheno whined. She was wearing a blue Bargain Mart apron, same as her sisters, but she was wearing a pink flowery dress underneath, when her sister was wearing a green one.

"Gaea promised us a reward, remember? We can always go back to Bargain Mart anyway, we know how to return from the dead," Euryale said.

"This is Stheno and Euryale, the gorgons. Stheno is the pink flowery dress one, and Euryale has the green dress." I informed my friends, before turning to the gorgons.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you stay in Tartarus?" I asked them, annoyed.

"Oh, you can't kill us, but we can kill you! That's the fun of it, although once we die, we will reappear at Bargain Mart so it would take a while to find you again," Stheno said happily, and Euryale gave her a glare that clearly said to keep her mouth shut.

"Nobody is getting killed except you two," Jason said, and suddenly my six buddies were beside me. The gorgons looked a little intimidated, but they exchanged a glance and charged.

Let me say that they were no match for us. With a few slashes, jabs, and getting stampeded by a rhino, they had been reduced to piles of dust, and we threw a handful off the ship every few minutes to stop them from re-forming for a while. Then we all stared at each other, and we knew how powerful we were combined. We all grinned at each other, and sat down, feeling like nothing could stop us.

**What do you think? There will be more battles in the future, if you review… :) anyway PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Everyone I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I hope you forgive me! Don't blame me though. Blame my homework! Or my teachers, your choice. Anyway, so I am going to continue this story when I have time, I barely have time to write this write author's note chapter now, I have to go soon… Anyway so yeah and I'm sorry you were probably expecting an actual chapter but I'll try to write one ASAP! Thanks and I hope you understand! (and again I'm so so so so so so so sorry!) Thanks and bye, I'll try to write another chapter soon!**


	8. Real Chapter 7

**So hi! This is the real chapter, not just an author's note. I have been working on it for a while, so I hope you like it! Also, tell me who's Point of view you want the next chapters to be on. Also, it may seem like a dumb story line or plot, but I actually do know where I am going with this as crazy as it might seem. :) By the way sorry if this chapter is inaccurate or something, or if I get some monsters or their traits wrong, I'm not that good at it so just go along with it, ok? Also sorry about any mistakes...**

**To answer an anonymous person's review: Oops I'll edit that part… and my mistake, sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Piper's POV:

We were having a great time until the gorgons attacked. Even after that, nobody's spirits were dampened. We kept laughing and joking around, almost like a family. We never expected what would happen that day.

Everyone was laughing and having fun, and suddenly I heard a noise almost like a splash.** (They are going across the ocean, even though it doesn't make much sense…)**

I froze, and said, "Hey guys… Did you hear that?"

Leo laughed at me and said, "Piper, stop being so paranoid! Just chill-" and he was interrupted by a huge splash, and an enormous swirling tornado came out of the ocean, causing everyone to draw their weapons on instinct. After a second, the front of the tornado cleared, and revealed someone we would have never guessed to see.

"Watch out. If you are not careful, terrible things will happen," the unexpected visitor warned, causing everyone to stare in shock.

Percy said cautiously, "Dad? What do you mean?" Poseidon shook his head and disappeared into the ocean, along with his water tornado.

"Weird, the sea god warns us about our fate? That just isn't right," Leo said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Everyone sat down on a chair on the deck quietly, thinking about what could happen on their crazy voyage. The sun went down, everyone had dinner, and we all went to sleep in our cabins.

In the middle of the night, there was a crash that woke everyone up, followed by a yell. Everyone ran out to the deck, and quickly retreated. There was a huge storm with buckets of rain pouring down, and the waves were knocking the boat back and forth like some kind of game. Everyone grabbed any sturdy post or anything we could grasp. The clouds were dark and stormy, which was strange because in the evening the sky was completely clear. I exchanged a worried glance with Jason and Leo. Out of the clouds some creatures started hovering down. They looked like clouds kind of, and they were making chattering and clicking noises. Those strange creatures were led by no other than…

"Fleecy, what are you doing?" Percy and Frank exclaimed simultaneously. **(Fleecy was working with Iris, the rainbow goddess in the Son of Neptune) **Fleecy became fully human and landed on the deck, and her eyes were furious.

She looked crazy as she said, "I got no respect at R.O.F.L. My kind came and rescued me, while Gaea offered me great rewards to capture at least one of the seven. I shall never be treated badly again!"

The clouds swirled, and all of the cloud nymphs said together, so it sounded like an echo, "Surrender now or be in pain. You have no chance in our territory. Surrender if you know what's good for you!" By then, the seven already had their spears out, and got ready to fight. In an instant, all the cloud nymphs attacked, holding weapons.

They flew straight at them, and a battle raged. Frank turned into a seagull to peck at them, and be able to fly, but Leo's fire was useless in the rain. It didn't help that the boat was being rocked back and forth by the waves, and everyone was getting tired and outnumbered. I suddenly felt a sharp prodding on my back, and I gasped.

One of the cloud nymphs screamed out, "Surrender, or the girl gets it!" It grasped me tightly, and I shivered in the cold air. I realized that if I, or any of us stayed out any longer, we could get very sick. Annabeth was the first to drop her weapon, and everyone followed her example unwillingly. They all glared at the nymphs that were grabbing them, and suddenly a huge wave came over the ship, drenching everyone. While the wave was hovering right above us, about to crash down, everyone fought back, and after everyone was drenched, Percy pushed the water out of the ship with his powers, though draining his energy. He grasped his head like he was in pain, and crouched down for a second before getting up and trying to fight.

The cold was unbearable, and I could barely fight. My thoughts were interrupted by a yell. I turned to see blood all over the floor, with Frank lying there, a slash on his arm. I realized that one of the cloud nymphs must have cut Frank's wing while he was a bird, and now he was in a critical state.

Fleecy cackled, "I think our job here is done. Everyone will be in a terrible state from the cold, and it is unlikely that this one will live from loss of blood." The nymphs retreated into the clouds, while everyone ran to check on Frank. Percy and Jason went and got a stretcher, and we rolled him onto it and brought him to the ship's hospital, which we had hoped we would never use. We put him on a bed, and for the first time we could clearly examine the cut. It was painful to look at, deep with blood everywhere. The cut was on his left forearm, just above the elbow. Annabeth sprang into action, layering on some Greek and Roman medicine, and giving him nectar and ambrosia. She wrapped up his wound, and by then he was fast asleep. I was still shivering, in only my pajama shorts and a T-shirt. It felt very cold, like ice shards were stinging every point on my body. I started shaking, and everyone quickly laid me on one of the other hospital beds, and gave me lots of blankets and nectar. I started to feel a bit better, and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was Hazel sitting next to Frank's bed, Leo frowning at her, Jason sitting by me, and feeling very cold.

**So what do you think? This is not particularly my favorite chapter, and don't worry, there will be more talking and emotions in the next chapter. Who's POV should it be in? Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter… Please please please PLEASE review, it would make my day! :)**


	9. So sorry!

**Hi everyone! Bad news…**

**I'm sorry, but I am not continuing this story :( Don't kill me about it! But it's just getting kind of tiring and boring- I can't stay writing one story for a long time or I get bored. I'm really sorry, but I'm not continuing the story. I will write other fanfictions though, like, I'm planning to do a truth or dare one or a story where the demigods and gods go see the movie, "The Lightning Thief". I know they have been done before, but after reading about a million, im going to write one (When I have time). I am super busy, my teachers are making life hard. I am also sick right now :( it is not fun… anyway sorry for discontinuing, im still going to leave the story up though, and also, please read my other stories when they come out! Anyway thanks if you have read this far and believed in me, as this was my first story, so anyway, I love all u people, so bye!**


End file.
